WILLOW
by Eleanne
Summary: Après avoir été innocenté, Sirius fait une étrange rencontre... Read and review plz!
1. Qui est-elle?

__

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, Ils sont à JKR et le reste de l'histoire est une traduction de l'histoire de Glitter-Angel.

__

Merci à Glitter-Angel et à ma " beta " Naia.

Cette histoire ne comporte qu'un seul chapitre mais l'auteur m'a proposée d'écrire l'épilogue en même temps que de la traduire. Si ça vous intéresse, dites le moi SVP.

Laisser moi des petits mots à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Elea

****

Willow

" Sirius ? " demanda une douce voix de femme. Sirius Black leva la tête de sa Bièraubeurre. Il était en train d'attendre son filleul, Harry Potter. Il releva donc la tête et vit un beau visage. " Est-ce que je vous connais ? " demanda-t-il.

" Ca ne me surprend pas que tu ne saches même pas qui je suis. " dit-elle d'un ton quelque peu blessé. " Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne parviens pas à mettre un nom sur votre visage. " lui dit Sirius.

" C'est drôle, tu me fais toujours souffrir. " lui répondit-elle durement.

" De quoi parlez-vous ? "

" Ne prétend pas que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait. " Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. " Cela m'a pris des années pour t'oublier. "

" Ecoutez, si je vous ai brisé le coeur quand nous nous sommes séparés, je suis désolé, c'était il y a très longtemps. "

Sirius ne parvenait pas à se rappeler qui elle était. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, qu'elle pense à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas blessé quelqu'un à ce point. Bien sur, il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle était la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Ou qu'elle était la seule qui l'avait vraiment aimé en retour. Son coeur savait mais son esprit ne le savait pas. C'était ce qu'Azkaban faisait aux gens.

" Oh nous sommes sortis ensemble, mais je suis surprise d'être sortie avec un monstre tel que toi. "

" Je n'ai pas tué tous ces gens, vous vous en souvenez ? mon nom a été lavé de tout soupçon quand ils ont attrapé Pettigrow.

" Je ne parle pas de ça. "dit-elle.

" Alors de quoi parlez-vous ? "

" Du fait que tu m'as fait m'endormir en pleurant toutes les nuits. "

" Je ne me souviens pas avoir blessé quelqu'un à ce point. " 

" Non, tu ne saurais faire moins attention à ceux que tu blesses. "

" Bien sur que si " se défendit-il, il faisait attention à qui il blessait, et elle parlait toujours de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. 

" Alors pourquoi m'as tu blessé ? "

" Qu'ai-je fait pour vous blesser ? "

" Ne joues pas à ça Sirius, Tu sais très bien qui je suis et ce que tu as fait ! " hurla-t-elle " Je t'aimais et tu sais pour sur que tu m'aimais aussi ! "

Les gens commençaient à les regarder. Sirius cherchait dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir qui elle était. Il y avait bien une personne qui lui venait à l'esprit mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle était morte. Voldemort l'avait tuée. Son esprit fut envahi par les souvenirs de sa précieuse Willow.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

" Viens et attrape moi si tu le peux ! " Willow l'appelait depuis le balai sur lequel elle était. Sirius Black et Willow Perry était le deuxième couple le plus populaire à Poudlard. Bien sur James et Lily étaient les premiers, mais Sirius et Willow s'en fichaient. Ils avaient 17 ans et étaient follement amoureux. Pour le moment ils se pourchassaient autour du parc sur leurs balais de courses. Le balai de Willow était beaucoup plus rapide que celui de Sirius, c'était la raison pour laquelle c'était à Sirius de la pourchasser. 

" Ce n'est pas juste ! " cria-t-il " Ton balai est plus rapide ! "

" Tu es toujours en train de pleurnicher, gros bébé ! " Il entendit sa réplique. Il essaya de faire accélérer son balai mais il était vieux. Il aurait du en acheter un nouveau, mais il avait dépensé tout son argent en des farces et attrapes et en friandises la dernière fois qu'il était allé à Pré-au-Lard. Elle lui avait dit de mettre de l'argent de coté pour un nouveau balai, mais il devait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Remus pour la dernière farce qu'il lui avait faite. Willow aussi était un poursuiveur, elle était capable de faire des mouvements comme personne sur un balai. C'était comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. James aussi était un poursuiveur et Lily les avait rassemblés.

Sirius se cacha derrière la tour Nord. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était plus derrière elle, elle fit demi-tour pour le chercher. Elle passa à coté de la tour mais ne remarqua pas qu'il était juste derrière elle. " JE T'AI EUE " cria-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille. Les deux balais partirent en piqué vers le sol alors que Sirius était en train de la chatouiller. Elle tira violemment sur le manche du balai et arriva à se redresser avant de frapper le sol, mais Sirius ne fut pas si chanceux. Il frappa le sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle fut à coté de lui en deux temps trois mouvements. 

" Ca va ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Ouais " répondit-il en se relevant. Son visage pris alors un air étrange avant de continuer " Mais cela ne prédit rien de bon. "

" Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond ? " demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

" Ca " répondit-il avant de la faire tomber sur le sol. Elle riait avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que Severus Rogue, un préfet, n'arrive et gâche leur bonheur. " 

" Bien, bien, bien… on s'amuse bien ? Ca fera 50 point en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir volé sur les balais sans permission. "

" Tu mens sale tricheur, fils de. "commença Sirius.

" Chéri tais-toi ! " lui dit Willow pour empêcher Severus d'enlever des points en plus à Gryffondor.

" Non ! Nous ne faisions rien de mal ! "

" Sauf voler sur vos balais. "

" La ferme pauv' tache ! " lui dit Sirius.

" Ne lui donne pas une bonne raison d'enlever d'autres points " lui dit Willow, en essayant de le calmer.

" Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire Willow. Ce ringard m'a tapé sur les nerfs toute l'année et je ne supporterais pas cette merde plus longtemps ! "

" Mais tu va avoir des ennuis ! " rétorqua Willow.

" Je me fiche d'avoir des ennuis ! j'en ai déjà eus avant, ce n'est pas un gros problème. Je veux lui faire la tête au carré. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un le fasse cette année. " Sirius serrait les poings et Willow se trouvait entre eux deux. Rogue était aux anges, sachant qu'il pourrait vraiment punir Black pour cela. 

" Gryffondor a de grandes chances de gagner le trophée cette année ! Ne fiche pas en l'air tous les points que l'équipe a gagné cette année ! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, Gryffondor, le Quidditch et ne pas avoir d'ennuis ! " 

" C'est faux Sirius, tu sais que je me préoccupe de ma famille, de mes amis, et de toi plus que de toute autre chose ! "

" Alors pourquoi ne me soutiens tu pas au lieu d'essayer de me stopper ? " dit Sirius durement.

" Parce que je ne veux pas te voir blessé ! "

" Quoi, que cet idiot me batte ? Tu n'a pas confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? "

" Sirius arrête ça. Tu le sais mieux que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis ! Qui sait ce que Rusard te ferait ? "

" Là tu vas encore voir des ennuis. "

" La ferme, Sirius, pense à ce que tu dis ! "

" Je sais ce que tu dis, tu ne tiens pas à moi ! "

" Sirius, je tiens à toi, je t'aime ! " C'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux disait cela. Mais Sirius était trop énervé pour y prêter attention. 

" Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu mens ! Va t'en, tu me dégouttes ! "

Elle était trop blessé pour dire quoique ce soit. Elle s'était simplement retournée puis éloignée. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment reparlé. Ils avaient chacun suivi leur route quand l'année s'était achevée. Il avait appris quelques années plus tard, pendant qu'il était à Azkaban que Voldemort l'avait tuée. Il était vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu se réconcilier avec elle. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sirius revint à la réalité pour étudier le visage de la jeune femme. Elle lui semblait si familière, mais elle n'était pas la Willow qu'il connaissait. Et elle pensait qu'il l'avait blessé. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas qui elle était qui elle était. Il allait arranger les choses.

" Je n'ai aimé qu'une personne dans ma vie mais elle est partie ! Alors vous devez vous tromper de gars. Je suis désolé de détruire vos illusions ! " lui cria pratiquement Sirius.

Elle réalisa qu'il ne savait vraiment pas qui elle était, ou qu'il ne croirait pas que c'était elle. Elle allait lui faire comprendre. Elle décida de le taquiner comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois.

" Certainement car le Sirius que j'ai connu était plus attentif aux autres ! " dit-elle en se moquant presque de lui.

" Et bien, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. " dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. 

" Tu sais Sirius, les années ne t'ont pas changé, tu es toujours le même. " Elle était en quelque sorte en train de flirter avec lui maintenant.

" Maintenant, si seulement je pouvais me figurer qui vous êtes. "

Elle rit. Cela semblait étrangement familier à Sirius mais il ne parvenait pas toujours pas à l'identifier.

" Réfléchis bien Sirius, de la même façon que lorsque tu essayais de trouver un moyen de partir discrètement à Pré-au-Lard avec James et Remus. " 

" Vous êtes au courant de ça ? "

" Je suis seulement partie avec vous des tas de fois ! "

" Nous partions tant de fois que Rusard voulait tous nous tuer si jamais il arrivait à le prouver. "

" Je t'ai demandé un fois ce que Rusard te ferait s'il te trouvait en train de te battre avec Rogue. Tu l'as mal pris, je voulais seulement te dire que je ne voulais pas te voir expulsé, mais tu étais dans un accès de rage et ne voulais rien entendre. "

Sirius prit une grande inspiration.

" Willow ? "


	2. Epilogue

__

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient à JK Rowling

****

__

Voici l'épilogue de Willow, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à le traduire mais entre les vacances (sans ordi bien sur) et maintenant les cours qui ont repris j'ai eu du mal à le finir.

Pour ceux qui suivent Amour Quidditch et compagnie, je vais essayer de faire le maximum pour publier le chapitre 8 rapidement mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

J'espère que l'épilogue vous plaira.

Merci pour les reviews

Elea

****

Epilogue

" Willow ? "

" C'est seulement maintenant que tu me reconnais ? " lui dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Sirius n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Elle n'était pas morte… Son seul amour était là, devant lui. Sa surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage car Willow éclata de rire.

" Et bien… c'est… je… " et il se leva et la serra dans ses bras, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Tous deux rigolaient, au bord des larmes. Puis les gens qui étaient dans le bar commencèrent à se retourner et à leur lancer des mauvais regards, elle rougit alors en pensant Oh mon Dieu il est toujours le même, pourquoi est ce que je me sens toujours toute chose lorsque je le serre dans mes bras même quand je suis en colère ? De son côté Sirius ressentait à peu près les mêmes choses. 

Finalement elle lui dit " Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me serrer comme ça, je vais étouffer dans moins de deux secondes ! " et elle se mit à rire.

" Ce n'est pas grave, je te ferais du bouche-à-bouche ! "

" Oh Sirius, tu ne changeras donc jamais ? ! " lui demanda-t-elle, heureuse de voir qu'il avait toujours un bon sens de l'humour même après tout ce qu'il avait du endurer.

" Non ma chère… Est ce que je peux t'offrir une Bièraubeurre ? " lui proposa-t-il.

" Je désespérais de t'entendre me le proposer ! " et elle s'assit à côté de lui. 

" Rosie… Deux Bièraubeurres s'il te plaît ! " 

Les choses étaient exactement les mêmes que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. C'était tellement bon de rester là, côte à côte en sirotant une Bièraubeurre sans rien dire.

Après un moment, Sirius brisa le silence " Alors qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ? On m'avait dit à Azkaban que Voldemort t'avait tuée. Mais à moins de boire une Bièraubeurre avec un fantôme, c'était faux ! " 

Elle lui répondit " Je suis contente de voir que tu as gardé ton sens de l'humour, même après tout ce temps. Pour résumer, je travaillais au ministère et Voldemort avait décidé de me tuer, nous lui avons donc fait croire que j'étais morte dans une attaque de Mangemorts. Apparemment ça a bien marché. Je suis désolé si tu as été blessé en apprenant cela, même si je ne suis pas sûre que quoique ce soit puisse te blesser. " dit-elle, avec des larmes dans les yeux à la dernière phrase.

Il réagit immédiatement " Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !… Tu étais la seule personne à qui je pensais… Me demandant sans cesse si tu croirais que j'avais tué Lily et James ou non… Me pardonneras-tu pour ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard… Je sais que c'était stupide de dire ou faire ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire ce jour là mais j'étais tellement en colère… et… même aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sur que tu me croies. "

Il y eut un grand silence, Sirius fixait le sol et Willow ne savait que dire, elle pensait Oh mon Dieu pourquoi est-ce que je me sens fondre à chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose… Est-ce que je devrais lui pardonner si vite après tout ce que j'ai souffert depuis ce jour… Est-ce que je peux toujours lui faire confiance ?… 

Finalement, après au moins 5 minutes de réflexion, elle pris ses mains et dit " Sirius… Bien sur que je te crois… et je te pardonne… Mais s'il te plaît, est ce qu'on pourrait parler de quelque chose de plus gai, j'en ai marre de toute cette tristesse, ça a gâché plus de 15 années de ma vie alors maintenant j'aimerais bien m'en débarrasser… Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu fais depuis que tu as été lavé de tous soupçons ? "

Sirius était un peu surpris par son comportement mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. " Je travaille au ministère, dans la lutte contre les forces du mal mais pour le moment je suis en vacances et Harry va venir s'installer chez moi, il est temps pour lui de quitter ces horribles Moldus et de vivre dans le monde magique. Normalement il devrait arriver dans environ dix minutes. 

" Je l'ai aperçu pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, mais je ne suis pas allée lui parler… Je ne voulais pas lui rappeler ses parents et puis… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. " 

Ils continuèrent à parler de Harry et de toutes sortes de choses quand un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans avec les cheveux en bataille arriva. " Salut Sirius, je suis un peu en retard mais les Dursley n'ont pas voulu m'emmener alors j'ai dû aller à pied jusqu'à la gare vu que les bus sont en grève. " Et il sourit à la femme qui était assise à coté de son parrain et qui tenait toujours ses mains.

Sirius réalisa qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore Willow et dit " Harry je te présente Willow, une vielle amie des Maraudeurs et ma… " voyant l'embarras de Sirius, Willow le coupa " Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? "

Harry lui répondit " Bien merci, alors vous étiez une amie de mes parents, et la petite amie de Sirius si je comprends bien ! " ce qui la fit atrocement rougir.

Sur ce, Sirius se leva " Nous devons y aller maintenant ou nous allons être en retard… A plus tard Willow… " il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui soufflant " Rendez-vous ici samedi, à 15h00 "

Willow sourit et lui fit un signe de tête discret " Salut Sirius, salut Harry ! "

Une fois dans la voiture, Harry regarda son parrain et, remarquant son attitude, commença à le questionner. Finalement Sirius en eut assez de toutes ses questions et lui parla de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard cependant il ne lui dit rien à propos du rendez-vous de samedi. Mais Harry ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, c'était déjà pas mal de savoir que Sirius allait peut être avoir une petite amie dans peu de temps. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Le samedi matin suivant, Sirius tournait déjà comme un lion en cage. Harry était chez les Weasleys pour le week-end. Sirius soupçonnait un rendez-vous galant derrière tout cela mais que pouvait-il y faire ? c'était de son âge après tout et puis d'un autre coté, il devait reconnaître que l'absence d'Harry l'arrangeait bien. A 14h30 Sirius se décida à aller aux Trois Balais en espérant qu'elle serait là.

Après 20 minutes d'attentes, il aperçut Willow qui entrait dans le bar elle lui fit un grand sourire et il pensa Wow elle est toujours aussi belle dans cet ensemble bleu mais lui dit seulement " Salut Willow, je suis vraiment content de te revoir " et ajouta à l'intention de Madame Rosemerta " Deux Bièraubeurres s'il te plaît ! " 

Ils s'installèrent à la place qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Environ deux heures plus tard Willow lui demanda si cela l'ennuierait de faire un peu de shopping avec elle car elle avait besoin d'acheter une lampe pour décorer l'entrée de son appartement. Il accepta rapidement, content de pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle. C'était surprenant de voir comme les choses semblaient ne pas avoir changées. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du magasin quand Willow remarqua qu'ils étaient main dans la main. Elle commença à rougir et essaya d'enlever sa main mais Sirius fut plus rapide et resserra son étreinte. Puis n'y tenant plus plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas le gifler. Elle fut surprise puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation se relaxa lui rendit son baiser et le serra dans ses bras.

On dirait que Sirius et Harry ne vont pas vivre longtemps seuls !

__

Je sais ça peut paraître un peu rapide comme fin mais au moins c'est une happy end et puis un épilogue ça ne peut pas être plus long qu'un chapitre!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
